DiMera Dynasty
by DiMera13
Summary: An AU Look at Stefano's Story-line in 2012 and the issues in his marriage to Kate Roberts. Ft. EJ DiMera, Lexie Carver, Chad DiMera, the Bradys, Victor K. and hijinks in Salem as well as Ian McAllister. Cannot stand the original story line so it was altered a bit. For STATE Fans who can't seem to find a decent Fanfic without it being over run by EJ and Sami.
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

**DiMera Dynasty**

 **A "STATE" Fanfic by DiMera 13.**

 **A/N: I own nothing, All Rights to Respective owners CBS/Corday...This is for my amusement and the amusement of others...I wrote this the first time Stefano was Shot and I was bored with the show since 2012...Here's my take Enjoy-DiMera 13.**

 **THIS IS AU, So no lectures...and I do not want a detailed list on how EJ is so awesome...I prefer Stefano. Hopefully I've been fair with my assessment of all the characters.**

 **Warning: Contains Mature content, Sexual content, Violence, language, ect...do not read if you are underage...if you do then it's not my problem you have been warned.**

 **Main:**

 **Stefano DiMera-** The Phoenix, head of the DiMera family

 **Kate Roberts-DiMera-** Former wife of Stefano DiMera

 **Victor K** **iriakis** -Stefano's Rival, "Frienemy"

 **Chad DiMera-** Son of Stefano and "Kate", The Good Son

 **Alexandra "Lexie" DiMera-Carver-** Daughter of Stefano DiMera, dying wife of Abe Carver.

 **EJ DiMera-** Traitor, Son of Stefano and Susan Banks, Ex-husband of Nicole Walker

 **Ian McAllister-** The Villain, One of Kate's lovers

 **John Black-** So-called brother of Stefano DiMera

 **Dr. Marlena Evans-** Mother of Sami, wife of John, Stefano's old flame

 **Sami Brady-** Wife of EJ, Daughter of Marlena

 **Nicole Walker-DiMera-** EJ's ex wife, Stefano's "Baby Mama"

 _ **Chapter 1: Reflection**_

Family had been something that Stefano DiMera had not been so use to having around for quite some time. He had lost a great deal of love and admiration from his children some even before their unfortunate deaths...others...well others had been more incline to throw him under a bus whenever they needed the cool points from whomever they were romantically involved with. Then, There was Kate...She was confident, sexy, sophisticated with the right amount of dirty secrets that would make any man no matter the age cry out for her affection. He had not wanted to admit this but he had been rather dependent on her rand of "Love" and frankly it seemed to creep up on him from the depths of his unstated loneliness. For now he sat in the study wing of the DiMansion staring at a photo of his once prominent Family.

Stefano looks at the Photograph of himself, Katherine, Elvis, Sydney, Johnny, Alexandra, Chad, Abe and Theo.

"Katerina...why did you have to disappoint me."he said sorry. "What was so impressive about Ian McAllister that you had to go to bed with him?"

Stefano slammed the picture down rejecting the "happy family" thought that it tried to pass to him. He got to his feet in the mansion hearing nothing but the distant laughter of a life time ago. He had been quite tired after having come from Alexandra's house and had spent half the day crying in his solitude. No Stefano had not been one for sad moments but despite all the myth and cynicism from the town, he was still just a man and being that a man who not only had his heartbroken by his wife's infidelity and the loss of not one but two of his biological children...one through disproof of DNA and the other to an impending brain tumor that he felt as her father he should have protected her from.

Embittered Stefano threw his glass at a nearby wall.

 _How much more was he to endure?_ _How much more would he lose at the cost of maintaining Santo's Legacy_?

{"Why are you so down my son?"} asked Santo DiMera as he appeared sitting in Stefano's arm chair.

"Go away Papa." replied Stefano in no mood for his father's ghostly visit.

{"Stefano...?"} said Santo serious. {"I can tell that you have been crying...my son."}

"I've done no such thing." replied Stefano refusing to face the specter.

{"Stefano...tell your papa what torments you so."} said Santo concerned.

Stefano glared at the opposite wall.

"My daughter is dying...Papa, My beautiful Alexandra." said Stefano unable to accept the reality of it.

Santo looked at him apologetic.

{"I am so very sorry my son."} he said. {"Taking her was not apart of the plan."}

Stefano turned to face him.

"What do you mean "taking" her?" he asked enraged.

{"My son...I am afraid that my granddaughter must join me."} said Santo.

"No." replied Stefano enraged. "You will not take my daughter!"

{"Stefano...you know very well that there is nothing you can do to stop me."} replied Santo with an arrogant smirk.

He waved his hand and the images from a past conversation with Celeste came up.

 **{"Stefano, you promised that if I helped you that you would leave Alexandra alone."said Celeste upset.**

 **Stefano had been unphased by her pleas.**

 **"I said that I would leave her alone if I could get Marlena, but as you have just pointed out...I have failed...and I have no intention of leaving Salem alone." replied Stefano.**

 **"You cannot have her Stefano." said Celeste. "I would die before I let you have my child."**

 **Stefano glared at her embittered.**

 **"Your child?" he said angry. "Celeste, you try and stop me and I assure you that you will rue the day."**

 **"Stefano please..." pleaded Celeste. "I will not let you take my child."}**

Stefano had become enraged.

"You will not take my daughter." replied Stefano glaring at his father.

{"Stefano when will you learn...you have no power to stop me."} replied Santo.

"YOU WANT SOMEONE YOU TAKE ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled angry. "YOU TAKE ME!"

Santo disappeared.

"TAKE ME, YOU COWARD!" yelled Stefano at thin air.

 _Outside DiMansion..._

Kate DiMera stood wanting so badly to enter the house and plead once more for her husband's forgiveness. She had known how much he had loved her and equally how much she had hurt him. It had all been a misunderstanding. She had no business with Ian and she knew that she just thought that she was going to lose Stefano to Marlena and she just couldn't have that not in a million years. She kept trying to resist her urge to see him. The last thing she remembered before he had thrown her out was his eyes...They had seemed so cold and unrelenting in furry with EJ in the room. She had been so busy defending her rights to the company she had not taken this into account.

"I am so sorry Stefano..." she sobbed looking toward the study window. She had known he would be there...He had always been there especially when he was in pain.

Stefano had been the only man that she knew she could never get over losing. They had been together far too long and he backed her every step of the way whenever she needed him. He was more than her husband, he had been her best friend and she had known how hard it was to come-by friends like him. The tears came rolling down her cheeks as she finally gave in to her urge to see him and started toward the front door of DiMansion. The mansion had seemed rather gloomy. Not a single servant had been about the grounds nor had there been any lights on. She had guessed that Stefano had sent them all way.

Concerned Kate used her keys and entered the mansion. Everything had been as silent as she feared with the exception of Stefano throwing glass at the wall. She understood his anger and that he had been in a considerable amount of pain but she never knew to what extent, Lexie was dying and she had betrayed him with another man...as far as what EJ had done she couldn't tell as they were on good terms as far as she had known.

Katherine made her way to the study. Stefano had been drowning his sorrows in his vintage brandy and had been more than tipsy by the time she arrived. He staggered toward the door and to his surprise Katherine had the nerve to show her face. His seemingly mellow attitude faded away to outright rage.

"Y-YOU ARE-ARE N-NOT WELCOME HERE!" His Italian accented voice boomed.

Kate had been utterly shocked that he had been drinking given his diabetes. She had wondered if this had been due to her affair or Lexie's condition. She could never be certain with Stefano he was never the type to come forward about his pain. She had not been afraid of him not even in the path of his fury.

"Stefano you know you're not suppose to be drinking." said Kate concerned.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO BE DOING!" He shouted his voice still booming.

She saw the glass in his hand. It has still retained some brandy despite his behavior...she guessed that it had been most likely his 2nd or 5th round in all. She feared that he had not taken his insulin that day.

"Stefano I know you're in pain but... you need to stop drinking." she said trying to reach out to him.

Stefano walked away from her. She supposed back toward the study for the liquor bottle. She went after him fearing what he might do to himself.

"Stefano!" she demanded.

He glared at her enraged but fighting the urge to want her, how he wanted her even with all the betrayal and secrets he wanted her with the same force of passion he had for her since the day they met. _Only she could be so...devious...so..._ he had to get a hold of himself.

She had been looking at him with the most sorry expression on her face. He had known she regretted destroying what they had but his pride would not allow him to take her back. He refused his impulse to have her again throwing his glass against the nearby wall she had always brought out this side of him and it was hard to control.

"GET OUT!" He demanded bitterly.

Kate let him see the tears stream down her cheeks. She could feel that he was struggling.

"No!" replied Kate just as passionate.

"What did you say?" asked Stefano in the lowest tone since her arrival.

"You heard me." said Kate willful. "I am your wife!...you are my husband!...I am not leaving you in this house alone to do "who-knows-what" to yourself!"

Stefano glared at her still angry.

"You didn't seem to care that I was your husband when you went to bed with McAllister. " he said surprisingly calm.

"Don't you dare do that." said Kate. "You know I have regretted that ever since it happened and you know that I was trying to reach you."

"Get out of my sight, Katherine." said Stefano turning to walk away from her.

"Stefano, I know you still love me." said Kate stating her case. "And I love you and only you."

Stefano turned to face her now enraged once more.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT LOVE!"He shouted pointing in her direction. "Don't come here and think you can worm your way back into my life...YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"

Kate felt the pain of his words as she closed her eyes. She knew this was never going to be easy but she had loved him more than anything.

"You don't scare me, Stefano."she said calmly. "I know you still want me just as bad as I want you."

Stefano rolled his eyes.

"Show yourself out." he said taking his leave of her and heading into the living room.

Kate sighed sadly realizing he would not relent despite his feelings for her. She concluded that she would take her leave of him and made her way toward the front door. As she did she heard a crash coming from the living room. Fear filled her for the first time since coming into DiMera Mansion.

"OH my G-...Stefano!" she said as she ran toward the direction of the crash.

Kate DiMera made her way into the living room where she found Stefano passed out in the middle of the floor. He had appeared to be having one of his episodes as a result of him not taking his insulin. Kate had been frantic as she dropped to her knees at his side. She checked his pulse but felt nothing.

"Stefano." she said trying to control the situation. "Stefano, stay with me alright I'll get you your insulin...you're going to be alright."

Kate ran to get his medicine and tried to coach herself to remain calm so that she could administer the shot to him.

Stefano had been groggy but was starting to come around. She had gotten to him just in time. Still Kate couldn't be too careful. She decided his stubbornness wasn't going to tear her away from him...not when he needed her the most.

"I thought I told you to leave." said Stefano still bitter as he composed himself.

"I was never really good at following orders." replied Kate. "Especially, not when you need me the most."

"I don't need you." replied Stefano bitter. "I don't need anybody."

"But I need you." said Kate attempting to soften his ego.

Stefano got to his feet with Kate's help and she thought it best to put him to bed.

"You need to rest." she said concerned.

"I can take care of myself." replied Stefano still in a bitter tone.

"I know that but I had hoped to ease my mind and make sure you got to bed in one piece." she said.

"Why should I give a damn about your mind being at ease." he murmured still evidently angry but he had felt tired.

Kate and Stefano got to his room and she ensured that he got right into bed. He had been too tired to put up much more of a fight, At least he was resting. She decided to look after him over the night even going as far as sleeping in a chair next to his bed. She had made mistakes but when it was all said and done she had truly loved Stefano DiMera and nothing could ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2:The DiMera Problem

_**{A/N: Short Chapter...but more to come.}**_

 **Chapter 2:** _ **The DiMera Problem**_

John Black had been sitting the middle of Horton Square. He had hated to see Stefano get away with very much of anything as he had been nearly killed in that explosion a couple weeks ago and still the thought of revenge lingered in his mind. Marlena Evans-Black had been walking into the Brady pub at that very moment.

"John?" she said concerned as she walked over to him.

John Black looked up at her from his thoughts.

"Oh Hey Doc I didn't see you replied in that dry tone of his...he had always talked side ways when he spoke but this sideways had been more to the metaphor.

"That's because you were deep in thought." replied Marlena. "Mind if I try and guess."

John Black looked at her then sighed.

"Go ahead doc but you already know the answer." he said.

"Stefano DiMera." replied Marlena a little agitated by the name.

"You got it doc right on the money." replied John Black.

"You still want him to pay don't you?" asked Marlena already knowing the answer.

"DiMera has tried to ruin our lives at every turn!" said John Black getting enraged at the thoughts from the past. "They just let him walk away again and again while we live with the worry and fear of what he'll do next."

"I know that John...but running off and doing whatever you please only makes you the same kind of monster he is." reasoned Marlena. "That is not who you are John and I thank God for that...Stefano will get his but not at the cost of what makes us better."

John nodded.

"You're right Doc." he replied. "I guess it's just the frustration...I mean we had him and once again he just slips through our fingers.

"I know what you mean but we can not let him dictate our lives any more than he already has." said Marlena worried.

"I hear ya Doc...tell you what..." replied John Black "Let's just forget about DiMera for now and enjoy the day."

Marlena gave him a smile (her usual) and they headed into the pub together.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr and Mrs DiMera

_**Chapter 3: Mr. and Mrs. DiMera**_

Kate awoke the next afternoon. She had found herself alone in bed as Stefano had already gone downstairs. She was still lingering on them making love earlier that morning, she had not expected Stefano to let her share his bed again but as she noted the man was full of surprises and despite his inital protests he had relented and told her that he was glad to see her. She slipped into his robe, as her things had been thrown out of the mansion, so Harold had told her initally. She made her way to the shower and relucantly got dressed in her previous outfit.

 _Downstairs..._

Stefano had been awake and already showered. He had been alone when Kate found him sitting in the study. She had not spoken to him since earlier that morning and feared what they shared was a one time thing. He had still seem so sad, which was to be expected considering his business with EJ and Lexie's illness. Chad had made a point to distance himself from him and it wasn't like Sami was going to bring Johnny and Sydney to see him out of the goodness of her heart. He had been alone here in the Mansion and more alone than he'd ever admit he had been in his whole life.

"Stefano?" said Kate peering into the room.

"I thought you had already gone." said Stefano he had been distant in his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" asked Kate concerned.

"Elvis was just here." replied Stefano emotionless.

"You know I never did understand what was going on between the two of you lately." said Kate.

"It's none of your concern!" said Stefano bluntly.

Kate took it as him not wanting to disclose the situation.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now." she said sort of disheartened.

"Katherine..." said Stefano realizing his remark.

He was attempting to reach out to her. _He was must want me to stay._ She thought hopeful but she had known better than to read too much into this. Stefano was many things but weak was not in his vocabulary. Still she had hoped the morning they spent together would sway him.

"Yes?" asked Kate.

"Thank you for stopping by." he said plainly.

"Not a problem." replied Kate disappointed.

Stefano sensed that she seemed disheartened but there was nothing he could do. Nothing he was willing to admit either. She had done this to herself, she had ruined their relationship. Still, he wanted to try even if it hurt his pride to do so...he couldn't just let Ian swoop in and take away the only woman in the world who had ever loved him despite his nature. Celeste had been a rather close second but in the end she always judged him at every opportunity she got. Marlena had simply used his advances to win John Black. Kate had been the only woman he had ginuwinely loved and whom he knew loved him just as much.

"Katerina...wait." said Stefano as he closed the front door just as she opened it.

She looked at him with the tears making their way down her cheeks. She had not wanted to read too much into this either but she couldn't help but hope.

Stefano looked down at her for what seemed like the longest time. He suddenly grabbed her and they kissed rather passionately. Kate touched his face as he pressed her up against the front door. She had been afraid he would never acknowledge their morning together and here he was sending her off with an intensely passionate kiss.

He pulled back breathing just as heavy as she had been and stared longingly into her eyes. He was not one for much of this sentiment but she had a certain charm. Katherine made a point to take this slow. If they were ever going to get back to being the way they were she'd have to wait until he was ready and given the mood he had been in lately...now was not the time for such hopes.

"Good-bye." he said tilting his head in that manner of his.

"Good-bye." she said still lingering on that kiss.

Kate took her leave of her husband and walked out into the streets of Salem. She had not felt as bad as she had the previous night having spent the morning in the arms of Stefano DiMera. He had been on her mind since that time and all the passion between them seemed to only intensify. She made up her mind that she was going to do whatever it took to get him back and walk around Salem proudly as the one and only Mrs. Stefano DiMera.


	4. Chapter 4: A Seat in Hell

_**Chapter 4: A Seat in Hell**_

{A/N: Not all chapters will be short...but some came out that way}

 ** _My Thanks to all my readers and reviewers-DiMera13_**

Mr. Stefano DiMera had been alone again. His vulnerability in the wake of his morning with Mrs. DiMera had been what remained to be seen. He never expressed that he forgave or was even going to forgive Kate for her betrayal. For the first time in years he had not planned that far ahead.

{"Dear Uncle, it seems that your are at an impasse."} replied a familiar voice.

Stefano had been rather annoyed to see his long deceased nephew Andre sitting on his desk as he entered the study.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked unimpressed.

{"After all these years Uncle is that how you greet your favorite nephew?"} asked Andre with a sly smile. {"Just think of how hurt my feelings would have been...if I had any."}

"Is there a point to this?" asked Stefano still unimpressed with his nephew's appearance.

{"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"} asked Andre. {"After all these years I managed to do what every last one of your enemies could not...I brought the mighty Stefano DiMera to his knees and all I had to do was murder your daughters."}

"You had nothing to do with Alexandra's tumor." replied Stefano. "You drowned in quick sand on that island."

{"Ahh yes the island...where you left me to die."} said Andre. {"Fitting setting for vengeance I believe."}

"Vengeance!" said growled Stefano. "You murdered my daughter!"

{"I was only trying to protect you...your plan...I had not known she would recognize me so quickly..."} replied Andre.

"You were sloppy Andre." said Stefano taunting him. "Your were always sloppy...and useless...I had to hold your hand for every operation."

{"Yes...unfortunately for Renee you stopped holding my hand."} replied Andre taunting him. {"Otherwise you might have been able to stop the knife from going into her back and the poison from killing her...wouldn't you agree uncle?"}

"Rot in hell Andre." replied an embittered Stefano.

{"I'll save you a seat Uncle."} replied Andre smug. {"You can sit right next to me for all eternity."}

He disappeared.

Stefano found himself alone once more.


	5. Chapter 5: PAPERS

_**Chapter 5: PAPERS**_

 _ **{A/N: As I have said before some chapters are shorter than others}**_

 _ **R &R, Enjoy S.S.**_

 __Kate had been in rather high spirits when she arrived at Titian Publishing Co. She was greeted by Ian McAllister who had been rather pleased to see her. He had been rather looking forward to see her. She didn't want much of anything to do with him now that her chances of being with Stefano had gone from no chance to a slight one and she had no intention of exhausting his mercy. She made up in her mind to get her husband back and after the morning they spent together she had no doubt that he could be swayed.

"Good morning Kate." said Ian appearing the gentleman he kissed her hand.

Kate had not wanted to achnowkage the night they spent together feeling the guilt return whenever she was near him.

"Ian." said Kate neutral.

"What?" said Ian a little hurt. "Kate I would think you could come up with a better greeting for me than that...after all we've meant to each other."

"Ian I told you the only reason I went to bed with you is because I believed I was losing my husband." she said calm. "I do not have feelings for you."

"Okay." he said hiding his disappointment. "I guess we could build on a working relationship."

"Thank you." said Kate relieved.

She had not wanted to lose Stefano again but she had known Ian was presistant.

"That does not mean I will end my pursuit of you." he said. "I do not fear Stefano DiMera."

Kate sighed. Ian was never going to learn but she wasn't going to let him get himself killed on her behalf. She decided to convince him otherwise at a later date. Work had to be done and there were several projects to catch up on at Titian. Stefano had taken Countess W. and Kate's Harth and Home from her but she would work her way back to them eventually.

They entered the office and dicussed several product lines to push. Madison had some good ideas in terms of what to push and what to consider. She had surprised Kate with her business sense despite her young age. As the discussions procceded she had been preoccupied with Brady Black and had gone to meet with him leaving Ian and Kate to pick-up the slack. Kate had not mind the work but being in the office with Ian trying to make advances toward her was not what she wanted to endure on her worst day. She finished the paperwork and sorting a few files when a messanger arrived.

"I have a package here for Mrs. Kate DiMera." he said.

Kate motioned for him to come toward her.

He handed her a sealed envelope and she signed for it. She looked at it confused.

"What is it Kate?" asked Ian concerned.

Kate had not been in too much of a hurry to open it.

"Kate?" said Ian presistant.

"It's probably nothing." replied Kate considering what they had been.

"Or divorce papers." replied Ian. "It's best not to prolong the inevitable."

Kate had known that he had been right. She picked up the envelope and had been disgusted to find the long awaited divorce papers Stefano had threatened her with so many nights ago. She read that there had been a clause that stated she was to keep away from Titian and DiMera enterprises as well as any business intrests he had obtained during their marriage. Kate became enraged and tossed the papers into the floor.

Ian watched her still concerned.

"Kate what is it?" he asked.

"Divorce papers." replied Kate trying to struggle with her sorrow and fury all at once.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" said Ian. "I know that you might have a few choice words for Stefano."

"I have more than a few choice words for him." said Kate angry. "But, I can handle this myself...no need to involve you in something that is none of your concern."

She stormed out of the office with rage in her eyes. Stefano was going to pay for pushing her too far. He had forgotten just how dangerous she could be when backed into a corner and she was all too happy to remind him.


	6. Chapter 6:Confrontation

_**Chapter 6:**_ ** _Confrontation_**

Rain had been coming down pretty hard in Salem. It seemed a fitting setting for what was to be Stefano DiMera's grand finale when Kate arrived at the mansion. It had been dark and not one servant was in sight. It had not been much of a change from the previous night. She had known he was alone and in his study. She broke in and made her way into the room. He was sitting quietly in his chair listening to opera with a glass in his hand. She had not known but he had several visitors prior to her visit. EJ, who had taken a few shots at the wall. Abe Carver, who left his gun hoping Stefano would kill himself, which was never going to happen since Stefano would never be that cowardly. Will Horton, in an effort to win back his the love and trust of the Brady family by saying Stefano blackmailed him for his affection when none of this had been true. Hope Williams had come by out of anger for his attack on Bo. Bo had arrived shortly after her to express his rage at his attack and trapping Hope in Alamina. John arrived as usual with words for Stefano but he had gone without so much as threatening his life.

Every visit was met with the same emotionless wit and uncaring reception.

"If you are not going to pull the trigger then get the hell out of my house." he had told them all.

They left without much else to say.

Now he sat alone calculating to himself that he was due more "visits".

Kate walked in. She was wearing a hooded jacket and there was a look of rage in her eyes. Stefano looked up at her emotionless as a child not at all sure as to why she had been here considering their morning together but he awaited her reasons just the same.

"Katherine." he said unimpressed as she removed her hood.

"Why couldn't you divorce me like a normal person?" she asked raising her gun.

Stefano had been hurt by her action and more than a little puzzled by it but he remained unimpressed.

"If you are going to shoot me...shoot me." he replied unaffected by it.

"Oh make no mistake Stefano I am going to shoot you." she said glaring at him. "What I do not understand is why all the punishment?"

Stefano got up from his seat.

"I owe you nothing." he replied making his way back to his brandy.

Kate shot at the bottles shattering them. He glared at her but conceded to staying put.

"I was your wife." she said bitterly. "I loved you...why was that not enough for you?"

"You know, Katherine...I could ask you the same question." replied Stefano enraged.

She pointed the gun at his chest.

He wasn't in the least intimidated by this. He walked into the barrel of the gun making sure as to aim it at his chest. He steadied her hand with his own without so much as a blink. She had been shocked as he reached down and removed the safety.

"There...now you have a clear shot." he said emotionless.

She had known that he was never afraid to die but his detachment was startling. A part of her wondered just what it was that made him feel that life was simply not worth living. All the money in the world, power and influence had done nothing to deter him from his evident agony.

"Do it." he demanded. "Salem would no doubt give you a medal...maybe place a statue of you in Horton square."

Kate burst into tears. His eyes had seemed so...sorrowful despite his demeanor. Kate got the sense that he had been in a great deal of pain. Her hands began to tremble. He had been content to die, despite all of this and she couldn't stay angry at him not enough to ever wish him dead...he had done so much for her over the years, taken care of her and her son...no matter how much trouble he caused he would get them right back out of it. He had loved her, that much she had known and this was just his way of dealing with his broken heart.

"I can't." she said bitterly as the tears increased. "I can't..."

She put the gun down and walked out of the mansion without another word.

Stefano went back to his seat and awaited his next visitor, he had known all too well that it would be Marlena Evans in an effort to save her precious John Black from doing the same thing. She had come as he had known she would but only offered insight into his soul. Just as the others had she took her leave of him. Stefano couldn't hide his delight at her visit no matter how miserable he had been.

He was left alone once more and turned his attention to his opera. He sat quietly letting the haunting tunes fill the room and his ears as he listened. The scent of Katherine's perfume filled the air as he thought back to her recent visit. He had loved Kate more than she would ever know but he was a long way from forgiving her. Still he had wondered why she suddenly became hostile toward him as far as he knew she had been aware of him taking her companies and it had no effect on that morning they spent together. Stefano had been so busy with his thoughts he had not been aware of an intruder walking the halls of the mansion. The footsteps had been much too light for him to hear through the music but he felt he had a visitor. He opened his eyes to see a figure draped in black from head to toe standing in front of him with a gun drawn.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefano surprised but not afraid.

The Visitor pulled a gun with a gloved hand then proceeded to shoot Stefano DiMera in the torso. He fell to the floor bleeding out from his wounds as he did he looked up at his murderer.

"Why?" he asked confused. Then realized how dumb the question might have sounded. Still if he was going to be murdered he would've at least liked to know the reason.

The visitor left without a trace of being there.

He gasped for air as blood continues to spill from his mouth. His study littered with blood and his nice suit stained with it as well. As the storm raged on outside he knew there was no use in calling for help. Even if he could there would be no one to give it as he was the most hated man in the town and he conceded to his death with his children on his mind…his children and Marlena…he had never forgotten his unyielding love for that woman and the sting of death seemed irrelevant as his image of her seemed to soothe him. An Image of Kate flashed across his mind...it seemed to be against his will to think of her, all his hurt and anger melting away to those moments she they spent together as husband and wife in happier times. He was filled with a sudden sense of fear and anguish...Katherine _...Katerina...who will protect her now?_


	7. Chapter 7: Stefano's Demise

_**Chapter 7: Stefano's Demise**_

 _ **{A/N: As I said I was bored back then}**_

Chadsworth DiMera entered the mansion soaked from the rain. He had been visiting with Melanie since he had moved back into the mansion things have been just touch and go with his father. He wanted him to know that he still had a son that loved him. The mansion was unusually quiet for this time of day with the exception of his father's music. It had been strangely dark as well, hearing the music Chad had known his father was awake and in the study. As he stepped further into the house he had a terrible feeling. The young man found himself drawn to the study, he looked inside and a fractured image of a man lying on the floor had caught his attention. He rushed into the room and got closer to the man fearing the worst. He pushed passed the doors and to his horror he found a bullet riddled Stefano DiMera bleeding out on the floor. The realization that he was going to lose his father cut him like a knife.

"Dad?" he said confused but the last diabetic shock replayed in his mind.

He had just recently come back to the mansion, before that he spent two years avoiding this man since he found out they were father and son. Two years and now there was a chance that they would not have any time left. The boy had already lost his mother, to lose Stefano was not an option, he couldn't take not having a family again.

"Dad!" he shouted. And proceeded to stop the bleeding with his shirt.

Stefano looked up at his youngest son and was filled with absolute worry. He did not want him to get mixed up in his demons from the past and tried to push him away. The hurt in the boy's eyes had been all too familiar, it was the same kind of hurt that lead him to become the man he had been all these years and he had not wanted Chad to follow in his footsteps.

"Leave me." demanded a bloodied Stefano weary.

Frantic, for fear of losing the only father he ever had, Chad couldn't feel anything else but numb looking at his father with a pool of his own blood surrounding him. For years he had followed everyone's advice and distanced himself from a man that had loved him and cared for him ever since he found out he was his son and before hand he had stood up for him when DA Woods, the towns hero for his many convictions in up holding the law, blamed him for the death of his mother. This man and his daughter Lexie stood up for him and they had turned out to be his true family. Lexie was dying of a brain tumor and now here was Stefano, his father, dying from gunshot wounds.

"I gotta get you to a hospital." he said in tears but he was trying to be strong for Stefano.

 _Outside DiMera Mansion..._

Kate had been standing outside the mansion fighting herself with the prospect of going in. Stefano had hurt her in more ways than one with the company but she had known it was only because she hurt him when she slept with Ian. He had done so much for her and Lucas and for her to just lose her temper of something as trivial as Titan it wasn't necessary. She pulled a gun on him but she had no intention of killing him. She loved him more than anyone despite his antics and in most cases because of them. This should not have been a surprise to her. Realizing she loved him more than her own pride she stormed into the mansion. If he was hurt she could never forgive herself if she left him alone. She had a terrible feeling as she entered the mansion.

 _ **Inside Stefano's Study...**_

The study was open and Chad was trying to keep a bullet riddled Stefano from bleeding to death. The poor boy was doing his best alone with his only dying parent. He had already lost his mother due to an unfortunate accident on his part, he refused to lose his father. Kate had been horrified at what she stumbed upon...

"Oh my God." she said in shock.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she rushed to his side. Chad looked up at her he was trying so hard to save a man that Salem wanted dead.

"Chad call 911." she instructed.

Happy to see Kate he tried his phone and found it was dead. The house lines were down and Stefano's cell had been dead. It was as if the universe wanted Stefano to die in his mansion. He went off in search for a phone leaving Stefano in Kate's care.

The blood had been coming out in steady streams making him light headed. Kate had not wanted Stefano to lose consciousness. She held him close despite their problems she had still loved him.

"Katherine why are you here shouldn't you be home with Ian McAllister the man you love so much?" asked Stefano.

Kate sighed.

"Stefano let's not do this okay." she said "You've been shot"

"As I recall you came here for just that purpose." he replied.

Kate let the tears roll down her cheeks. She did not really want Stefano dead. She was just upset and out of control.

"Stefano wither you choose to believe it or not I do love you and I always will." she said sorry.

"If you love me so much then why did you betray me with Ian?" he asked.

Kate couldn't come up with a definite reason. She had not intended to hurt him it just happened and she couldn't cope with losing Stefano when she realized her error.

"What difference does it make?" She asked as the tears continued to come down.

Stefano sighed.

"I'm dying." he said emotionless.

Kate had been saddened by this and could no longer hid her sorrow.

"Don't say that…you are not dying...you have so much to live for…your grandchildren…your sons…Chad and EJ…What about Lexie she still needs you." she said.

"They are better off without me…as it would seem…I have not been much good to any of you." he said accepting his thoughts on his failure as a father and husband.

Kate looked him in the eyes.

"Any of you?" she asked sadly "Does that include me?"

Stefano gripped her hand and gave her an apologetic look. Like so many times before he kissed it and Kate could see the regret in his eyes.

"I often hurt the people that I love." he said looking her into the eyes.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through him and he seemed to black out from the force of it. Kate was suddenly frantic as she tried just as Chad had done to stop the bleeding.

"Stefano….Stefano open your eyes." she said frantic.

He did not respond as he had slipped into shock. Kate had been trying desperately to get him to awaken. Chad had arrived with an ambulance team. He had managed to get hold of a phone and called them before Stefano got worse any worse but none were too sure he would pull through. His chances of surviving had weighed heavily on Kate's mind. She could do nothing but worry and hope for the best.

"How is he?" asked Chad afraid.

"He's slipped into shock." replied Kate hurt.

"We'll take it from here." said one of the EMT's.

They got Stefano on a gurney and put him into the back of an ambulance. Kate and Chad rode with him. Stefano seemed to be stabilized as they made their way to the hospital. Kate had looked down and found that Stefano grabbed her hand.

Stefano looked directly at her as they continued.

"I love you, Katerina." he said out of it.

The machines went haywire once more and he slipped out of consciousness once again. Chad had felt his father grab his hand and then he released them both. Once at the hospital he was rushed off to surgery. Kate and Chad sat in the lobby and tried to see if they should contact anyone about his condition. Chad was in no mood to talk to anyone. Kate didn't want to disturb Lexie with this news and that left EJ, she did not know what was going on between him and Stefano but he had been his son.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking News

_**Chapter 8: Breaking News**_

 _ **My Thanks to my Readers and Reviewers Enjoy-DiMera13**_

EJ DiMera was busy drowning his sorrows at the local pup. Stefano had crossed the line destroying his marriage to Nicole but he couldn't help but love him. He was the only father he had ever known. A man that welcomed him into his family with open arms despite his antics and talk he had loved him more than anyone in the entire world. They had been inseparable for years and when tragedy befell him he always had Stefano's love no matter how many times they argued or betrayed each other. The bottom of a bottle looked so much better with more drinks ahead.

"Bartender another round!" demanded EJ.

He could still feel the weight of the gun he held on his "father". Each shot he let off made him feel sicker and sicker as they hit the wall around him. Tears had begun to swell in his eyes as he continued to think about the ordeal. He could never hurt Stefano...no matter how angry he got with him and he knew the same had been true for him.

Stefano's eyes had been filled with a sort of unsaid sorrow the last he saw of them. He had not known the extent of his father's love nor how hurt he had truly been. The man was losing his daughter and believed he had lost his only living son but all EJ could do was blame him for his problems. He had not pushed EJ out of his life, he blackmailed the man and threatened him with proof of toxins causing Alexandra's death. Chad had been avoiding him to please his little girlfriend and now...Kate had decided to show her true colors and cheat on him.

EJ couldn't imagine his father was having the time of his life and had understood all to well the isolation and the rage he was feeling. They were the same even if they shared no true blood. Stefano had offered to keep this revelation a secret. He and EJ were the only ones who knew that he was not Stefano's biological son...that was until he told Alexandra. She had not cared and refused to believe otherwise. Stefano was simply dealing with the revelation as it had hurt him more than he would ever acknowledge. EJ had remembered at least that much about his father.

"I still love you...father." he said taking a drink as the bartender gave him a refill.

 _ **{Breaking news: Billionaire Stefano DiMera was brutally shot in his own home he is listed as being in critical condition at the hospital.}**_

EJ looked at the television above the bar in disbelief.

"Wait what?" he said out loud.

"Stefano DiMera got himself shot in his own mansion can't say that I feel bad for the guy he was hated by a lot of people." replied the bartender.

EJ turned on the bartender.

"Shut your mouth, you miscreant!" he replied angrily. "That's my father your talking about!"

The bartender looked at him un-phased.

 _ **{Breaking news: Billionaire Stefano DiMera was brutally shot in his own home...As far as it is know there are no named suspects in his apparent attempted murder...}**_

"Attempted Murder?" said EJ trying to wrap his head around things. "This can't be happening..."

He got drunkenly to his feet and tried to make his way out to the hospital. He couldn't believe someone would have the audacity to hurt the only father he had ever known. He wondered if he had been the cause...if his goading had pushed Stefano to do the unthinkable.

 _The hospital..._

He got there in one piece amazed that he didn't get into a car accident or cause a pile up with his driving. He stormed into the hospital and demanded to know which room his father was in.

"Stefano DiMera where is he?" he asked.

Kate stopped him from making a scene.

"EJ are you drunk?" she asked.

"Where is my father Kate?" he asked bitterly.

"Where were you a bar?" she asked.

"I don't have time for your games Miss Roberts tell me where my father is." he demanded.

"He is in recovery." she replied realizing just how concerned he truly was.

"Does..." he started trying to compose himself. "Does Alexandra know?"

"I haven't called her and he asked me not to." replied Kate.

"I found out from the television, did he ask you not to call me?" asked EJ saddened.

"He wants nothing to do with you." replied Kate.

EJ scoffed.

"Typical father." he replied.

EJ tried to go into his room but found him speaking with Chad. The sight of it had hurt him in a profound way. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The machines went haywire and Chad was asked to leave the room. EJ realized this could be the last time he could speak to Stefano. He pushed passed the orderlies and Stefano reached out his hand.

"Father….Father please don't shut me out…I'm still your son!" said EJ upset.

Stefano opened his eyes as EJ grabbed his hand.

Stefano with a sort of smile as the pain got worse gripped EJ's hand with the last of his strength.

"Elvis…..my son." he said.

He motioned for him to come toward him and he whispered something in EJ's ear. Then he stopped breathing and flat lined. EJ was beside himself with grief as he was pushed out of the room.

EJ was in tears.

"Father!" he shouted as he was forced out.

The doctors wheeled him away and scrambled around trying to bring him back. Chad and Kate waited out the news in the lobby. EJ had gone out to join them. It wasn't long before a doctor arrived with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Are you Mr. DiMera's immediate family?" he asked.

"I'm his eldest son." said EJ bitterly.

Kate glared at him.

"Yes." she replied to the doctor.

"Who might you be?" asked the doctor trying to be sure.

"I'm his wife." explained Kate.

"Is my father going to be okay?" asked Chad impatient.

"The youngest son I take it?" replied the doctor.

"Yes." replied Kate.

"Well Mrs. DiMera...your husband had lost a lot of blood upon his arrival and as you know he had a rare blood type." he explained. "Despite being shot in the torso he was thought to be able to make a full recovery once the bullets were out but his heart stopped...there was nothing more we could do for him after that."

"So your saying..." started Kate upset.

"I'm afraid your husband did not make it." replied the doctor. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Chad was upset and not even Kate could hold her composure.

Lexie had been watching the news prior to her father's admission to the hospital. She could not believe he had been shot. She knew he blamed himself for her illness and had been powerless to save her but to _kill himself?_ She refused to believe it. Lexie had arrived fearing it had been too late. EJ had to take charge of the situation in an effort to hold them all together.

"EJ where's father?" she asked.

EJ tried his best to find the words.

"Father's gone Alexandra." he replied.

Lexie looked at him confused.

"Look I know I was angry with him but that doesn't change the fact that I love him." she said "So tell me where he's gone to."

EJ tried to keep it in but the tears started to stream down his cheeks in rapid succession. He had to explain to his terminally ill sister that their father had been killed.

"Alexandra father's….father's dead he had just flat lined and they couldn't bring him back." he said sorry.

Lexie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What room is father in EJ?" she said "I get that you are trying to protect me but I need to see him."

"Alexandra…" he said trying to stop her.

She pushed through the doors of his room and saw him in his hospital bed having flat lined from his gunshot wounds. Chad was beside himself and Kate had done her best to console him despite her own grief.

Marlena, John, Bo, and Hope had arrived at the hospital with Abe fearing it had been Lexie. Marlena was surprised to find a grieving EJ sitting alone in the lobby.


	9. Chapter 9: Reign of Terror

_**Chapter 9: Reign of Terror**_

 _ **{A/N: Back when Chad was indecisive I made him a real DiMera}**_

Marlena Evans had a terrible feeling all afternoon and she couldn't shake the chill of that previous night. When she confronted Stefano DiMera. She had heard that he had been shot but she didn't believe that he was dead until she saw EJ's face. Lexie had enough to deal with and now her father was murdered.

"EJ what's going on why is Lexie here?" she asked him.

EJ glared at her.

"Shouldn't you and the rest of Salem be out celebrating?" he asked bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked caught off guard.

"Stefano DiMera is finally dead and now the world is a much better place for you Brady's again." replied the embittered EJ.

Marlena was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked "How?"

"Apparently, he was shot to death." replied EJ. "Too bad for his children and grandchildren though, they'll be better off without the man they considered family."

"Wait." said Marlena trying to wrap her head around the news.

EJ couldn't stand the images of happy Bradys dancing around Salem that came into his mind. He was filled with a sudden unexplained rage.

"If you'll excuse me I have to explain to my children that their "NoNo" has passed away." he replied.

He walked away feeling his rage increase.

Marlena had wanted Stefano to stop terrorizing her family. She did not take into account how much he meant to members of his own. They had shared grandchildren who loved him just as much as they had loved her and he had felt the same about each and every one of them.

The lobby had been packed with people waiting to get a glimpse of the newly dead Stefano DiMera. Chad had expected as much since the man lived in a town that hated him and often wished death on him. Now they had finally gotten their wish. In light of recent events the one responsible for his father's murder had thought he did the town a service in killing him and would be seen as a hero in the eyes of The Bradys. Chad felt an unsettling anger build in him. He would not give these people the satisfaction.

Hope, Bo and John joined Marlena at the hospital where she told them the news.

"Is he really dead?" asked John.

"Yep, they have his body over there in that room." replied Marlena.

"What I wouldn't give to look at him." chimed Bo giddy.

Hope smiled leaning against him.

"That's not a bad idea." she replied equally elated.

"Good riddance to that old bastard!" said John.

"I'm not sorry to see him go." said Marlena expressing her own pleasure at seeing him gone.

"Are you kidding the nightmare is finally over!" replied Bo happily.

"We can finally get back to our lives." said Hope.

The four of them seemed to be quite happy with the results but secretly wondered who had actually pulled it off. None of them considered Stefano to be their favorite person and all had been ready to end his life that night. They didn't see Chad watching them.

"None of you are going anywhere near my father!" said an enraged Chad.

John tried to smooth things over about what he overheard.

"Kid, you gotta understand that man has caused people a lot of pain." he said trying to make nice.

"Is it people or just the Brady family?" asked Chad angry. "That's all I seem to be hearing from you people Stefano did this...Stefano did that…it doesn't change the fact that he does have family who loved him and you disrespect them when their grieving!"

"We didn't mean anything by it…" started Marlena trying to do damage control.

"The nightmare is finally over I doubt you said that as a joke." replied Chad.

"Chad we know that he was your father but…" started Hope.

"Why are you people even here? Leave and stay the hell away from my father or I'll have you arrested!" threatened Chad.

"Hey take it easy." said Bo.

"I meant what I said." replied Chad angry. "You stay the hell away from my father or I will press charges...come to think of it I consider each and every one of you suspect...I wonder if commissioner Brady is thinking the same thing."

He stormed off.


	10. Chapter 10:Son of Santo DiMera

_**Chapter 10: Son of Santo DiMera**_

 _ **{A/N: Back when John was Stefano's "brother"...I did say I was trying to be fair to the characters}**_

Late that night after the news sunk in that Stefano DiMera was dead John had been asleep in bed. Marlena had gone to Sami's to console Johnny who was grief stricken that his grandfather had been murdered and she didn't know what to do. John was in bed alone tossing and turning when he should have had peace or at least he believed he should have.

{"I love you John."} said Stefano's voice in his head.

John tossed and turned some more.

{"Let's put this whole business behind us."} it continued.

John continued to fight in his sleep.

{"John."} said Stefano happy to see him.

John had been more tormented by Stefano DiMera in his sleep than he ever had been when the man was alive. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and he got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and threw water on his face hoping to get a grip. Stefano's laugh had startled him and he turned around to see if he had been in the same room.

There was no sign of Stefano DiMera or anyone else but John in the house. Marlena had gone to Sami's place to help her console the children about losing their grandfather. John still couldn't shake the eerie feeling that seemed to haunt him as he continued on to the kitchen needing a glass of water.

{"Why so nervous John?"} asked Stefano's voice.

"I'm not nervous DiMera." replied John bitterly.

He realized no one was there.

{"Who are you looking for?"} asked Stefano taunting him.

"Didn't you die old man?" asked John still bitter.

{"Don't I always?"} asked Stefano appearing with a grin.

He wore all black and sat quietly in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Shouldn't you be halfway to hell?" asked John getting his water. "You, Tony, Andre, and Santo one big happy family reunion of sick bastards."

He had a smug grin on his face.

{"You and I both know I am not the only product of Santo DiMera."} replied Stefano still taunting.

John threw his glass at the figment of his imagination.

{ "We are brothers, John."} said Stefano smiling. {"Cut from the same DiMera cloth."}

"I am nothing like you." replied John.

{"No, John you are not."} admited Stefano.

"Thank you for finally accepting that." replied John.

{"You are far worse."} added Stefano. {"You hurt the Brady's in ways neither of us ever dreamed of...you fufilled father's ultimate desire...became his most successful son."}

"What are you talking about?" asked John bitter. "I haven't done..."

{"You stole Roman Brady's wife...and Identity...had a child with Marlena...had taken Bo Brady's wife...inserted yourself into their family...Samantha is a wreck because of your successful action...Eric doesn't even know who he is...Marlena would rather have sex with you than take care of her children...well all except your child, Belle whom you named after a woman you never loved...and who also bore you a son...you cared nothing about...} continued Stefano seemingly delighted.

"Quiet DiMera!" yelled John. "I will not listen to anymore of your garbage!"

{"As the lovely Dr. Evans puts it: I am simply offering you insight into your own soul."} replied Stefano placing a hand on his shoulder.

John pulled away from him.

{"You see John, you are the key to destruction of the Brady family...it has always been you..."} said Stefano with a grin. {"All these years of "protecting" them from me and all the while you were the one putting the nail in their coffin."}

"No more lies DiMera." said John trying to walk away.

{"Giovanni there is no excape."} said Stefano taunting him. {" _Giovanni, La Famiglia DiMera."_ }

John picked up a pistol from the dining room table and began to shoot Stefano. There had been blood coming from the shots and he collapsed on the floor in the kitchen. John turned away and he had been gone...there was not a single trace of him nor all the blood. John had not even found the gun he used to "kill" Stefano anywhere. He shook it off and made his way back to bed believing himself to be more tired than he realized.

He went back to bed once more plauged by night terrors and sweating. He opened his eyes again and looked around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and no sign of Stefano alive or dead anywhere. That was until his eyes met the eyes of a boy. The boy had been standing at the foot of his bed. He had tears in his eyes and blood on his hands. John could see the bullet holes and the blood continued to stream down from them.

His wounds were identical to Stefano's as he stood trembling at the sight of all the blood. The boy had been very familiar, their paths had crossed once in this form and many many times in adult hood.

{"Why you do this to me John?"} asked The kid in a thick Italian rich accent.

John had been horrifed to look at him. He had known that it was the boy Stefano he had encountered so long ago.

"Kid." he said in disbelief.

{"Answer me John."} replied Kid Stefano.

"It was never meant for you it was meant for Stefano." replied John sorry.

{"Am I not Stefano?"} he asked sadly.

John had a hard time distinguishing them.

{"Does it make you feel proud?"} asked Kid Stefano. {"You have the right to end my life just because you are the son of Colleen?"}

John got out of bed as the boy Stefano collapsed he caught him in his arms.

"You don't understand everything that man…everything you did to my family…" John tried to explain.

{"Son of Santo am I not your family too?"} asked the dying boy.

John couldn't answer that. It was hard to think of Stefano DiMera as family let alone a young boy.

{"It is alright I am use to being unloved: Mama, Poppa,….you."} replied kid Stefano. {"My little brother."}

John did not know what to say to this.

{"I have a gift for you."} said the boy with tears in his eyes.

He waved his hand and an old memory projected on the wall across the room. John looked at it trying to understand. Kid Stefano translated due to John's lack of understanding Italian.

 _ **{**_ **He had been no older than 10. His mother and father were engaged in a bitter arguement. Santo had looked very similar to EJ DiMera much as Stefano had claimed years later...The boy Stefano had been terrified at the fighting. He had heard their voices as he neared the door.**

 **"Santo you are not going to take my baby." said the voice of Stefano's mother.**

 **"My son is a DiMera and as a DiMera he will learn to run my empire." said Santo angry.**

 **"You tried to push your cursed Empire on our other children as well and look where it's gotten them." she replied.**

 **"Stefano will learn what it means to be a true DiMera and I will not allow you to sway him from his destiny." said Santo.**

 **He opened the door to find Stefano standing on the otherside.**

 **"Come my son." he said.**

 **"You will not take my child Santo." said his mother.**

 **She had been a very beautiful woman, with long dark hair and warm brown eyes. She had been a kind and respectable woman. She feared no man not even Santo DiMera. She had been strong...very strong, of course she had to be to marry a man she had not loved...not at first but over time she began to love him.**

 **"Mama." said Stefano attempting to rush to her side.**

 **Santo stopped him enraged at her gall.**

 **He grabbed the boy and pulled him toward the stairs. She followed struggling with Santo at the top of the stairs.**

 **"Mama." said Stefano confused by all the fighting. "Papa."**

 **"He is my son and I will ensure he becomes successor to the DiMera empire as I was for my father." replied Santo. "He is the seventh son of the seventh son...It is his birthright."**

 **"You will not subject my son to your tyranny." she insisted.**

 **They struggled.**

 **"Try to stop me and I assure you that you will rue the day." replied Santo angry.**

 **It was all too much for the boy to clearly determine but she had gone tumbling down the stairs. Santo rushed to her side appearing sorry but it was much too late. He looked back up at his son who had been stricken with fear.**

 **"Stefano." he said turning his attention to the boy. "Go out to the car."**

 **"What about Mamma?" he asked tearful.**

 **Santo grabbed him and shook him.**

 **"You will not show such weakness." he said enraged. "Get to the car."**

 **Stefano had seen that he was very serious and quite angry. He made his way out the front door but stole a glance at his mother lying dead on the floor below. It was an image that would haunt him for years. }**

John could not believe what he had just witnessed wondering if it had all been real.

Tears stream down the boy's cheeks and he died in John's arms.

"Kid?" said John concerned.

There was no response.

"Stefano!" he said shaking the boy.

Unable to shake how sorry he felt for the boy John tried to bring him back.

"STEFANO!" shouted John. "Open your eyes...Kid...Stefano...STEFANO!"

He awoke in a cold sweat to find himself alone in bed. There was no trace of the boy nor the blood. He rubbed his eyes but he could swear the dream had been so real.

"What do you want from me old man?" asked John more to himself.

Stefano was dead. His _brother_ was dead.


End file.
